I Promise to Bring You Back!
by LittleGirlCat
Summary: It's 1946 in Japan and some kind of apocalypse has happened. Miku loses her best friend to this disaster and when she hears her last words, promises to bring her back. Stuck in a bomb shelter, she desperately studies to make a cure along with some of her friends that survived. I'm going to try to make this funny, but most the time there may be not-so funny parts.(Like a death)
1. Chapter 1

**HerpADerpDerpDerpAHerp-oh yeah, hewoooo. Sorry about that, I really didn't know any other way to start this. So, I'm happy to do another vocaloid story, but since I'm doing another thing at the same time I don't know if this'll quite work out. Honestly, I just wanna see how my crappy plan will come out so...I'm gonna get to it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN VOCALOID SO PLZ DON'T KILL**

 **いきましよう！**

I glanced over at the room with iron bars for windows, what do I do? What am I supposed to do?! I was scared, shocked, and most of all surprised. At this moment, anyone on the outside could see Japan was in absolute chaos and ruin and I wasn't sure if this had happened anywhere else. This whole incident, it's like...those stupid movies. It'll be different though, I'll find a cure!

 _ **April/ 17th/ 1946, Somewhere in Honshu, Japan (An hour ago)**_

The war just ended, and unfortunately for kids who hate school, I don't even want to say it, but school just started. At least I do well in school and-

"Hey. Miku. Wake up. Miku! You're going to get in trouble." I heard the whisper of my best friend, yet supposed-to-be family rival.

Oh yeah...I forgot that I was actually in the middle of class right now. I quickly popped my head up to avoid getting yelled at for about an hour of the time I could be cherishing my lunch. Yup, our teacher had his back turned and probably didn't even notice, so I just turned to Luka.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Of course not, you're way too smart for this school already." She said. She's such a hypocrite...well, I guess in a modest way.

"Look who's talking... at least you've got quite the boost on yourself. Look at this! How does this even happen to someone?!" I gestured at the flat flabs on my chest that are supposed to be called "Boobs".

"Hatsune-san! Megurine-san!" Our black-haired teacher yells at the both of us before Luka could say anything. "Out! Now!"

"Ugh, why do we even have to go to this school?!" I whined while holding the buckets full of water. "I wonder how they'd like it if I-"

"Miku! Don't! Look, just be happy we can still be together. What would it be like if we had to go to different schools, huh?" She was right though.

Both of our families hate eachother terribly and me and Luka only met by luck. I could only imagine if we'd never met like that or weren't still going to the same school without our parents knowing, we'd be trying to slit eachother's throat out with a naginata. When you think about it, I guess it's basically like Romeo and Juliet, except where I never told Luka how I felt because I didn't want to terrorize our friendship.

I sighed,"Fine."

"Hey, Miku could I ask you something?" She made sure no one was there besides me.

"Um, yeah. What is it?"

"Would you...uh, run away with me?" She hesitated a bit and her cheeks were a bit pink.

"What? Why? Is there something wrong?" Maybe it was her annoying future husband, what was his name? Ah! Gakupo! At least he's not such a bad guy though, right?

"I'm fine! Just answer me! Would you or not?"

"Well, at least tell me why!" I just wanted to know the reason.

"Fine...this is going to be hard ,but...please don't judge me or hate me after this...Just think of it as a 'what if' scenario..."

"Luka!" I was getting more and more impatient.

She gulped,"Miku, I li-!"

"This is not a drill! There are unknown intruders within the building, please evacuate quickly! I repeat, there are unknown intruders, please evacuate! This is not a dr-" It went silent.

I looked at Luka.

"This has to be a late April Fools prank ,right?" She didn't answer.

"Miku...look." I turned around.

Too my horror, there was a green-skinned creature moving towards us with a red liquid that looked like blood around it's mouth. It was wearing the male school uniform and was holding what appeared to be a human arm. I didn't want to believe this, I tried telling myself it was just a joke.

"This isn't-" I was cut off by Luka who grabbed my wrist and bolted to the stairs, dragging me along.

It was a nightmare, you could hear crunching noises and the sound of people screaming in absolute terror. You couldn't even tell what they were, they acted like zombies, but they weren't. Some of them were green-skinned like one, but most of them were regular looking people with no eye pupils at all. One tried to jump at us, but Luka took out a small dagger and threw it, hitting it directly in the eye. Another one started to dart towards us but it fell right out of the air.

"Gumi?!" She had a katana in her hands.

"RUN! Get out of here!" She yelled.

We did as she said and hurried to the first floor and pushed the doors open, went by so fast.

"What about Gumi?" I glanced back at the building.

"She'll be fine!" As more of them in the courtyard spotted us , we ran faster. "We need to get to a shelter, there's a bomb shelter at my house, come on!"

I stopped. I thought. What about my beloved siblings? I can't just NOT make sure if they're alright.

"You go, without me." I was about to go and run without her.

"I would never do that! Just...let's go." We held each other's hand again and Luka let me lead this time.

My house wasn't that far, plus it was, for some reason, in the same neighborhood as Luka's. Luckily, we weren't attacked by too many of them, but odly, there weren't a lot of them. I didn't even know what was happening I was just worried, Luka probably was too, and as soon as we got there I yelled my brother's and sister's names.

"RIN! LEN?" Please be safe...

Before I could start sobbing my eyes out, I heard a little boy's voice, "Nee-san?"

"Len?" We looked around.

Then, when I was about to give up, Len walked up to me followed by Rin. They were drenched in blood, Len had a gun in his hands, their eyes were the same shades of blue they always were.

"Everyone...there all dead..." Rin said.

I wanted to hug them so badly and tell them they'll be alright but I couldn't, I could only tell them to follow as I gathered all the food, valueables, and weapons, (etc.) I could find.

"Okay, we need to get out of here, NOW!" Luka took my hand again, and as much as I wanted to sit among the pile of dead bodies that was my family, I went.

I slipped my hand onto Rin's, who did the same with Len and we went to Luka's house. It looked just like in those horror movies i've heard of. We raced down the street as fast as we could and dashed passed the gates of the house.

"Raaarg-." A groan was heard, but Luka threw another one of her daggers at it and emotionlessly looked ahead.

That could have very well been one of her family members, which led me to wonder how they ever treated her. We walked through the small deserted garden and in the middle were a pair of metal doors with a keyhole on the right one. Luka took out a metal key, pulled it open, and jumped down. We did the same. Luka made sure to lock and chain the doors as soon as everyone was in.

"S-so." I looked up at Luka who stared over at the small cell at the other side of the room.

Luka just turned to me and laughed,"Heh heh. See? You did run away with me."

I put my head down and gasped. "Luka...Y-your shoulder."

"Oh! That. Uh, don't worry just take this." She smiled and handed me a revolver and put the front of it to her chest.

"No, I'm not-" Luka covered my mouth with her hand and also gave me two keys.

"This one is for that cell over there." She said while pointing at it.

I tried to grab her hand, but she was already walking to the cell with iron bars, so I followed her. She took the white key from my hand and used it to lock the steel door through the bars, then she gave it back to me. Once again she made me point the gun at her chest and her face was all pink just like a few minutes ago...

"I'm happy you ran away with me. The reason why, was...well there's no reason to be scared about it now, I mean I'm going to die anyway..."

"No! I won't!" I stubbornly shouted and then my eyes widened even more at the sight of her hair.

It was changing color, a darker shade. Her words became harder to hear, she started to groan like one of them while talking.

"You...rr...probably don't feel the same, like...err...that...but...I like you!" She started to giggle and laugh again, the next thing I heard was the last thing she said to me before turning into one of them,"S-stupid, right?!"

"Luka...WAIT." It was too late though.

I didn't want to shoot, so I withdrew my arm and stared. Just like the rest of them she had no pupils and her hair was a darker shade than the usual beautiful tint of pink it was. I sat there...staring and sobbing.

"N-no...NO! Don't go...I feel the same...so, WHY?! LUKA...!" Rin and Len came and supported me.

That day I lost my best friend and the person who probably cared the most about me. The person I cared the most for. For that I would make sure to restore this world and bring Luka back.

 **So I'm tired, I need a nap. Also, I thought I would finish this in like an hour so I could work on that other thing but, oh well...Anyway, if this was boring, sorry, but thanks for sticking through it for some reason and see ya in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I did forget to say that no matter what, I intend to finish every story I start, and of course including this one so yeh. And, yes this is a ZOMBIE NEGITORO PARTY, but since Luka is kind of...uh...how you say...dead, maybe not a lot of negitoro, BUT I will summon some kind of moment between them once in a while. So yes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN VOCALOID, NOR THE IDEA OF KILLING OFF MAIN CHARACTERS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

 **いきましよう！**

 _ **February/ 9th/ 1934, Somewhere in Honshu, Japan ( 12 years ago)**_

Where did everyone go? Why am I all alone?

"Rin, Len, where are you? I'm a bit scared..."

What are those things in the sky? They keep dropping these wierd shaped things that make a really loud _BA-BOOM!_ sound. Hey...It looks like one is coming down this way...

"WATCH OUT!"

Why is that girl-WHOA!

 _BA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"That was close!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh! Me? Why, I'm Megurine Luka just call me Luka though, what's your name?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku!"

"Well, pleased to meet you Miss Hatsune!"

Why is she sticking her hand out like that? Am I supposed to take it? Oh well, I'll just...

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know how a handshake works, here give me your hand. Like this, see?"

"Whoa, that's neat! Nice to meet you too, Luka! Oh and just call me Miku. "

"Alright! So, tell me Miku, what're you doing up here? Shouldn't you be down in the bomb shelters?"

"What's a bomb?"

"What's this, you don't know what a bomb is?!"

"Uh..."

"You know, those black egg-shaped things coming out of the planes, that go _KA-BOOM_!"

"Ooooh, so that's what they're called. Um...I was with my parents, but when the air raid alert went off, I got separated from them."

Luka looked up, so I did too...the planes were gone...

"Not a problem! It looks like the air raid is over, they should be coming out know, I think. See?"

Luka's right! I see lots of people coming out of the shelters!

"Hey, now that I think about it, we aren't even at war right know so why was there even an air raid at all?"

"I'm not sure. Huh?" I swear I spotted my father.

"MIKU! Where the hell were you, you little damn brat!? What the- What're you doing with her!?"

Oh no. I have to do something, but what do I do?

"Gomenasai Chichi-ue!" ( **Thought it'd sound better in Japanese, it means "** Forgive me, Father!") "There were so many people and I got lost, but she saved me."

Why does Luka look so surprised? Huh, did she just slip something into my hand? I can't look at it though, not while father is right there.

"You! You're a Megurine right? I'll let you off this time for saving my daughter so hurry! Scram!"

"And you, little miss! You are never to speak to her again, she is your enemy, UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes, father! I'm sorry, this won't happen again!"

He turned his back! Quickly! What does the note say?

[MEET ME AT THE POND, AT 9, I KNOW YOU'LL SNEAK OUTTA YOUR HOUSE!]

I'm relieved, I can't wait to see Luka tonight!

 _ **April/ 27th/ 1946, somewhere in Honshu, Japan (Present)**_

I'm so pathetic, what can I do? Luka...why do you have to be the one always saving my royal ass? I stared at the cell but more specifically, Luka. I can't take it, I can't just sit here, dammit, what do I do?

"...N-Nee-san..."

"Yes...Len?"

"...I-I...we...we've run out of food." I instantly turned around and looked into his eyes.

Wait. This is my chance, to get stronger...and experiment these...things. This is my chance to find a cure! I can do this...NO!...I _have_ to do this! I was able to gather enough determination to grab a gun I found from my house and the key to the door.

"Nee-san, don't go out there! Please, don't go! Me and Rin need you!"

He looked so fearful and sad, maybe I shouldn't...no I need to do this! Nothing good will come out of sitting around either way!

"Len..." I enclosed my arms around his super-petite frame and said," I promise I'll come back, I'd never pointlessly die or get bitten out there! So, just relax and tell your twin to do the same."

"Onee-san is leaving, isn't she? She's going to die, right?"

Rin slowly paced over to us and I playfully pulled her into the hug too.

"Here, I'll leave the key with you, when I get back I'll knock eleven times, got it?"

They both nodded a bit hesitantly as they watched me unlock the door. Just looking at their faces, it made me want to forget this, but I'm not going back on it. I won't.

"I love the both of you...please stay safe." I said, before tossing Rin the key and closing the metal doors.

*Sigh* alright. Why is it so...silent...out here? I stood up and decided to look around, there was completely nothing wrong, it was just quiet and empty. Oh no, what about Gumi? I hope she's alright, maybe I'll find her out here...not dead...hopefully.

Well, I made it out on to the street without getting attacked, right?

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggh..."

What. Was. That.

"KAMI-SAMA HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Too soon...I said that too soon! What in the hell?! These things, they have such incredible speed. Perfect, just like those stereotypical horror things, I'm running somewhere I can get cornered in and become completely vulnerable. Miku, all you have to do is turn around and shoot, stop bieng a coward! *Sigh* Here goes...

 _BANG! BANG!_

...

...

How...I killed it...but I don't get it...

I kneeled down and examined the corpse, praying on my soul that it wouldn't suddenly jump up and bite me. It was just a normal young boy, his eyeballs...they were gone, and his hair had bits of...nuclear waste? It doesn't make sense, in this part of Honshu, there aren't any power plants or anything that creates or uses this kind of substance. Unless...

Instantly I run into the neighborhood, gun in front of my face just in case anything tries to attack me. All of them, they have that odd substance all over their bodies, some of them even had pus and blood seeping, with bandages all over themselves. The only thing that would have caused this is... er, I should start looking for food. Yeah, once i've gotten enough food for them I can come back, but for now I should start searching.

...

WHAT IS THAT? THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY SHOULDER! Just through the adrenaline coursing through my veins, in a flash, my gun is already on it's chest...except, it's not an "it", it's a..."he"?

"Kaito...?"

"Miku...I found you! How do ya do today?"

"I'm...fine. Oh my, Kaito?! What about you, are you alright?!"

"Calm down, it's ok, I'm not croakin' anytime soon!"

"*Sigh* That's just fine to hear, sir."

"How about ol' Luka?"

I didn't want to say it, but he must've read it straight from my face, because he instantly understood.

"I see...I apologize." Kaito bowed his head. "Anyhow, are you in need of any supplies or food? I've found plenty of it underneath the school, but it's infested with those things."

"Well, that's exactly why I'm out here, ya see. I don't have much time though, because I need to get back to my siblings."

"Miku, now don't go thinkin' it'll be potato gravy gettin' that food."

"*Sigh* Kaito..."

"What?"

"Please don't overdo those 1940's terms, these weren't even used in Japan."

"You got it! So, we ARE breakin' in to get that food?"

"Yes."

"Alright then! Until next time!"

"Stop Kaito, just..." *cringe*

 **Ok then! I think I'm getting a bit carried away with these terms so I'll only keep a few in mind because I already feel like it will completely ruin the dialogue. I really think the culture n' stuff in those times were pretty unique so yeh...anyway, comments and reviews, wutevs, etc. are most appreciated and see ya in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! Hello there, sorry this is kinda late , you see wordpad decided to be an ass and when I opened the document for this chapter, it was blank. So, lucky me I'm starting again. Well I suppose not just that, I've been playing too much Fire Emblem Fates and listening to bands like Itowokashi and Swimy a lot. In fact, I'm listening to Mascot Ni Nari Takute (** **マスコットになりたくて** **/** **I Want to be a Mascot) by Swimy and Dou Dou Meguri (** **堂々巡り** **) by Itowokashi, while re-writing all of this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: BOKU NO KOTOBA DEEEE, UTAU UTA WAAAAAAA, KODOKU NO KARAAAAA (I am SO sorry, D: please forgive me )**

 **いきましよう！**

 _ **April/ 27th/ 1946, somewhere in Honshu, Japan (Present)**_

"Oh my god. You were right."

The school looked so abandoned, yet the broken glass windows and doorways were pouring with them.

"Yep, I was just here days ago searching for food like you, there's some supplies under the school."

"I see."

"Miku, don't tell me you're going down there."

"Well if it's for food..."

"*Sigh* The things I do for you." Kaito pulled out two pistols from the inside of his jacket.

"W-wait, I didn't say YOU had to do it!"

Ahem...let me just pause here real quick. You see Kaito is a bit like a loving big brother to me, and he's a really good friend of mine, like Luka. If the same thing ever happened to him...

"Er, I'm at least going with you!" I said.

"Well then Miss Hatsune." He turned the side of his head and smiled. "Stay beind me and don't get killed...please."

In just seconds I followed after him, darting into the school.

Huh, he said it was full of them but this isn't too bad. I have a feeling this going to get a bit more worst. And... it just did. So many of them had appeared that Kaito had to reload every fifteen seconds.

I don't know how I was even able to, but each time some of them came close enough to shoot.

When we arrived at the stairs that led below, I heard Kaito give off a sudden growl, while looking down. I took a look down the staircase and almost stepped back. The path was layered with tons of those pupil-less things. Before I could do anything, Kaito picked me up and jumped down the side of the stairway. I swear...I almost had a heart-attack and passed out from that!

"Why did you-" He put his hand over my mouth and gestured for me to be quiet.

He let go of me then pointed at a vault door just across the twenty-yard room.

"I'll defend , you get everything you need, ok?" He whispered.

I nodded.

He held up three fingers and when he got to one, I ran across the room as fast as I could, while I could here endless gunshots behind me. I opened the door and found numerous shelves of food like daikon and rice.

"This isn't going to be easy..."

I looked around for something to carry everything in, until (NEVERMIND THAT WAS EASY) I spotted a giant sack half-way filled with rice. I grabbed it and stuffed as much food as I could get and ran out of the room, closing the door.

"Can we get out of here?!" Kaito yelled without turning his head.

"Yeah!"

He knew I was a fast runner so he ran up the stairs knowing by instinct I was behind him. At this point, we were racing to the exit, which surprisingly wasn't as hard as you think. For what seemed like hours, but were only a handful of minutes, we succesfuly escaped.

"Where did you learn how to do that, Miku?"

"No *gasp* THAT *gasp* was all you *gasp*, Kaito." How is he not out of breath like me?!

"Well...I guess i'll be going."

"Wait! You can't just go back off on your own again like that! You said you've been looking for me too, right?''

"Yeah, I guess I did say that. Then, Miss Hatsune, would you let me stay with you?"

"You IDIOT! Of course!''

"We should hurry then, Rin and Len are waiting."

"Oh! How could I forget?! Here, follow me."

We ran down the street, to the giant mansion, and finally the metal doors in the garden. Instantly I kneeled down and knocked eleven times, leaving a few seconds between each knock. Slowly the doors opened and-

"WHOA! What the hell?!" I literally just dodged a naginata from, Rin...?

"Onee-san?"

"Oh, Rin hurry up and get inside!" I hauled in the sack of food and locked the doors.

"Len! Nee-san is home, and Kaito is here too!"

"Nee-san? You're...alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Kaito! You must be hungry, here have some daikon." I handed him a radish. "What about you, Rin?"

"No, thank you."

"It's been a while since i've seen you little guys, huh?" Kaito watched Len devour the daikon.

"Mm, we are turning fourteen this year." Rin said.

"Well, you two certainly don't act your age." He murmured.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Kaito, have you seen Gumi around at all? I'm a bit worried."

"Relax, Miku, she's fine... I seen her a few days ago, she was looking for you and Luka."

"Well, that certainly gives some ease here."

Speaking of Luka... I stared at the iron cell. Hmm, I wonder if they eat regular food? I grabbed another daikon out of the bag and walked over to the cell.

"Len, can you get some paper and something to write with?"

"Yeah, we even found notebooks, pens, and more blankets in here. Luka's family must've been ready for an apocalypse." He handed me a notebook and pen.

"Thank you."

"Miku, what are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"Experimenting..." I responded.

He followed the direction I was looking in and eventually caught on.

"No! It's too dangerous." He stepped between me and the cell.

"Kaito! What if there's a way to save everyone? What if it wasn't just Japan that was infected? I need to at least try!"

"Would Luka want you to risk your life like this?"

"Weather she would or not doesn't matter to me! Besides... I still have something that... I NEED to tell her."

"*Sigh* Miku... do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

Kaito stepped back and watched me walk towards the cell. I looked in, Luka was there... I'm certain Luka is still in there, somewhere. I started to write:

| _Experiment #1: Feeding_ _Them_ _Human Food_

 _Who new I'd end up doing this? Experimenting on my best friend. What I've seen so far from these "zombies" is that there are some who can run abnormally fast and the rest are... average._ |

I put the notebook down and picked up the daikon, breaking it in half, thin enough for it to slip through the bars. I looked into her pupil-less eyes and slid the radish into the cell, waiting for Luka to take it. She actually picked it up and took a small bite, then immediately threw it back.

"Huh."

"What now?" Kaito says.

"Hmmm, if I remember correctly, back at the school there were a lot of corpses right?"

"Yes, as a matter in fact, unfortunately i've seen one eat someone before."

"I wonder if..." I licked my finger and stuck it in the cell.

"Miku, I don't think you know what you're doing!"

I ignored him and watched, she seemed to be affected by the scent of it. Before anything else could happen, I took back the daikon and spit all over it.

"Whoa, Nee-san that's a waste of perfectly good food..." Len whined.

I pushed the daikon back to Luka and waited, again. Suddenly, she jumped at the food and gobbled it down just as fast as Len did.

"Gross!" Rin blurted.

"Hey, what are you mumbling? Miku? Mi-"

"Yes! I figured it out! Oh, sorry... Kaito. Heh Heh."

"It's...ok."

"Anyway, I got it! You see, the reason she ate it after I spit on it must be because their taste relies on scent. I guess, it could be they just realy like the taste of humans too though."

"Either way, we've found something out! That's good, right?"

"Kaito, this is only the start of it. What comes next is you are going to have to help me get some of their organs, so I can check for any kind of illness or substance that caused it." I think I said that too fast, judging by his face.

"I don't mean to flip your wig, but-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THOSE TERMS?! KAI-"

 **Well, how was that? It was long enough, right? Anyway, I greatly apologize in advance if the next one ends up late too, for people who actually like this story. Not much else so you are greatly appreciated, and see ya in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoooo. Hope you all are havin a looooooooovely day and I don't know what I'm saying so cool.**

 **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID...NOT...MINE...JUST LIKE THAT DANG SONG YOSHIKO-SAN**

 **いきましよう** **!**

 _ **May/ 3rd/ 1946, Somewhere in Honshu, Japan (Present)**_

"Geez... Where do you think they came from?"

"I'm not sure, but..." I thought about it for a second. " I'm betting this is the product of the atomic bomb."

"But... the amount of dangerous chemicals inside the bomb... it should've spread faster..."

"You're right, but, if you've noticed a majority of these things have bandages and injuries on them, they look like people from farther away like Nagasaki and Hiroshima."

"I suppose... Miku!"

"What?! What?!"

"There's one right there..." Kaito whispered.

"Well, are you going to kill it?"

"Oh. Right."

He quickly took aim and pulled the trigger, but... the bullet bounced right off.

"What the?"

"Hmmm, try aiming for the eyes."

Focusing back on his aim, he moved the gun more upward and took a shot, causing it to fall right down, dead. We instantly jumped out from the bushes and examined it.

"Yep, that ones a goner, thanks to my shot."

"Let's see." I sighed and took out a knife from my bra and secured a pair of rubber gloves onto my hands.

"Hey, Kaito? You choose, which part should we cut open first?"

"The head." He replied.

I was about to slice it open, but something didn't feel quite right.

"Assuming this is from the atomic bomb, shouldn't our bodies be reacting to the amounts of chemicals this thing should be giving off?" I could tell Kaito was even thinking a bit about it.

"Er...just...just cut the damn thing open."

"Okay."

After I got past the skull, the first thing I noticed was that the brain was lined with a sort of dark greenish liquid. I used the side of the knife to scrape some of it.

"Kaito, do you have anything I can put this in?"

"You're in luck, I was about to throw this away." He handed me a small glass bottle with a cork cap.

I opened it and put the substance in the bottle, filling it up halfway.

"Oh, the smell is kicking in."

"Miku, can we end it for today and go back home?"

"Yeah let me just write a few things down...and...okay, let's go."

As we walked, well, it was pretty silent. I mean, there isn't much to say about your life when there is a major disaster where you live or possibly even worldwide. Ugh, perfect. Now that I think more and more of this situation it leads to pretty wierd stuff like:

"Are we going to have to repopulate the human race?" Oh. Crap, I said it out loud.

"W-W-WHAT THE FLIPPIN' HELL?!" Kaito almost screamed.

"Heh, sorry just a thought."

"Well did ya have to think it in front of me?!"

"Right. Sorry."

Both of our faces were flaming a not natural ruby red at a certain thought, which only made it worse.

"Geez! Did Luka do dirty things to you?!" My face only grew a darker shade of red at his statement.

"Y-you idiot! It's not like that!" I slapped him.

 _..._ _ **Later**_ _..._

"We're home."

"Oh, welcome home...uh Kaito? What happened to your face?" Len looked at the red mark.

"*sigh* Nothing, just a scratch."

"Oh."

"Onee-san needs a nap so y'all go bother Kaito, ok?" I snatched a blanket from a pile and went to a room with what probably is the only comfortable bed left in Japan.

"Aw, why do you get the bed?!" I heard them all yell.

Instantly I fell asleep, only to be bothered by a memory.

 _ **February / 9th/ 1937, Somewhere in Honshu, Japan ( 9 years ago)**_

"Wow, it's been three years since we met, sure seems like ages ago."

"Huh, it really does, but it only makes sense because we are still pretty young." I said.

"Yeah, it does kind of suck though, you know, how we're supposed to be destroying each other right know."

"Agreed, we have to act all proper and ladylike at home, while we're still only seven!"

"Say, Miku?"

"Yes, Luka?"

"What do you think our kids are going to be like?"

In no time a blush appeared right on my face, and then right onto Luka's too. It made me smile for some reason.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" She yelled.

"Already seven, and you're thinking of some interesting things there, huh?" I couldn't help myself and blurted that out.

We both started rolling around in the grass laughing so much that we thought we'd lose our voices.

"Hah, hah..." My mind started to take a darker turn.

"Miku? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just... feel like something bad is going to happen..."

"When you think about it I can see what you mean...it's hard to believe, but there was a war only nineteen years ago. I have a feeling like something like that is going to happen again."

"Yeah..."

"Well, if there's going to be another then we'll get through it together, right?"

"Yeah, let's protect each other until the harsh end!" Again, why did I blurt that out?"

We smiled and somehow we both blurted at the exact same time:

"I love you, Luka!"

"I love you, Miku!"

This time instead of laughing though, we started to say more things to clear it up like:

"As friends though, nothing more." She said.

"Yes, Yes just as friends." I said.

Luka can't know, she would be disgusted if she did. She can't ever find out that I like her like that, because if she did... we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore. She probably wouldn't want to be with a useless little girl anymore...

 _ **May/ 4th/ 1946, Somewhere in Honshu, Japan (Present)**_

I remember that day...we always met each other at this one area in the forest, what made that even better though, was that it was just like in those adventurous books. Reason being, there was a waterfall you had to go through and it was grand enough for the sound of it to flow over our voices.

That was also the same day we got our asses handed to us by our parents for staying out too late.

Hah... if only I could have been honest...then maybe...just maybe, I could've prevented this.

 **Aaaand, thanks for reading, again I hope the next one won't be too late , but hey at least I got this one down in the same month. So, comments/reviews are most appreciated and seee ya in the next one!**


End file.
